


A BAD SAD BASS

by Asinarc



Series: AU系列 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 校园AU，三篇短篇，大概有关联，15年的小料





	1. 酒和730天

他恨Minho，真的，他永远诅咒Minho。这是朋友间的背叛，哪怕他帮他搞定那篇期末作业也不可能缓和关系了。他靠在吧台上，脑子纷纷绕绕混乱地闪过无数种杀了Minho的念头，吧台旁边那个人像老日子一样冲他笑，衬衫袖子整整齐齐地卷起来。

怎么会有人在派对上穿衬衫啊。

然而他没能移开目光，因为这个人穿衬衫的样子太他妈好看了。Thomas试着也用那种若无其事的方式笑回去，不过要说的话把他的嗓子抽干了，嘴里干巴巴的。他喝了一口酒，滚下喉咙的苦味让他清醒不少。

“嗨，Newt。”他说，“没想到能在这里遇见你。”

他狠狠唾弃了自己一下，用“嗨”做开头真是太蠢了。

但是Newt笑眯眯地回应，“嗨。”他说。他盯着杯子里棕色的酒，圆形的冰在杯子里随着他手腕的动作磕磕碰碰地撞。“我也没想到。”对方说道，他笑起来的时候眉毛依然紧紧皱在一起。Thomas想起自己吻上去时的感觉。

他瞪回自己杯子里的半杯酒，想着经济学原理和蛇形女巫来转移注意力。他恨Minho，这一切都是Minho的错。“这只是个派对，和天底下所有的派对都一样。你觉得还能出什么事？你要是再在屋子里多打一天魔兽世界你就会烂掉了。”Minho说出这话的时候看上去充满关心又值得信赖，像是个真正的朋友，“——来吧，你就是朵缺了酒和性的小花！”

Thomas倒不觉得自己是朵小花。但当他见到Newt以后，他觉得Minho说得还算有点道理。至少自己显然酒不够多，性就更不用提了。

他不清楚Newt有没有这些问题，当然不会，Newt一直以来都是他们这些人里最受欢迎的一个，上了大学后自然也一样，只会更受欢迎。他甚至都不用去想象。也不是说他会去想象Newt现在的样子，更多的时候困扰他的是回忆。

操。

Newt低头抿一口酒。他样子没怎么变，如果你记得他从17岁就开始学着穿西服打领带的话，那么他的打扮也没怎么变。Thomas觉得喉咙像是着了火，声带和气管还有食道扭成一团搅在一起，他不知道是不是因为刚才的那口啤酒里被人加了蛾子的磷粉一类的东西，要么就是被下了巫术。

Newt的眉毛还是像那样皱着，现在Thomas真的想去把它吻开了。

他不应该这样。就像他不应该这么久以来完全不联络

Newt。他们在一切的最开始就是朋友，显而易见一切都结束以后也应该如此。他们说好分手以后还会成为朋友，是不是，而不是拒绝参加任何有Newt参与的聚会，不接电话，电邮拖进黑名单。太幼稚了。

也许他只是怕Newt出现在他面前的时候衣冠楚楚地挽着同样衣冠楚楚的某个女人或男人，对着穿着小众乐队和破牛仔裤的自己优越性十足地问好。现在已经完成了一半。

Thomas喝干杯子里剩下的啤酒，用舌头舔掉粘在上嘴唇的泡沫。

他看到Newt佯装若无其事地移开视线。更有可能是真的若无其事。Thomas可没什么立场去分辨了，实话说他也不想着去分辨，就像当初他被甩的时候那样。

又或者——他能扳回来一局。是吧？好歹输得不难看？

正好从他旁边走过来Brenda被Thomas拖着胳膊拉过去。谢天谢地她什么都不知道。“亲爱的！我正要找你——”他大声地说，因为自己夸张的语气而稍稍畏缩了一下。说真的，连他自己都不信，更不用说Newt。Newt当初在戏剧社呆了好一阵子，他去看过的表演就有无数场。

（他们在Newt出场前的红幕布后面吻得乱七八糟。）

（够了。）

Brenda顺从地靠在他怀里。“五十块。”那个魔鬼一样的女人狡诈地贴着Thomas的耳朵，甜蜜得让Thomas在心里悄悄打了个哆嗦，需要喝三杯酒才能让鸡皮疙瘩消下去。

要不是他看到Newt的眼神变了。

他第一次见到Newt露出这种表情，就算他们曾经是情侣的时候也没有过。这有点吓到他了。

“你的女朋友？”Newt说，“哇哦。”

他把杯子放下了，冰块又桄榔桄榔晃了一会儿。Thomas哼了一声做答复，他听出来自己在挑衅了。“Brenda，这是Newt。Newt，这是Brenda。”

“很高兴认识你。”Newt伸手握住Brenda，戏剧化夸张绅士地亲吻她的手背，Thomas瞪着Brenda咯咯笑得像只花枝招展的绿头鹦鹉。而Newt垂着眼睛，Thomas看不清他表情。

接下来，接下来他们应该说点别的，就像是久别重逢的老友一样。他们还什么都没说。Thomas一句话都说不出来，他等着Newt引领话题，像是一直以来的那样。他又只是想和他多说几句，又觉得他们之间的任何一个词都太过多余。

“抱歉。”Newt说，他跳下高脚椅，皮鞋在地面上清脆地啪嗒。“我突然想起来有些急事。”

“这个理由逊爆了。”Thomas说。

“是啊Tommy。”Newt说，抄起自己的西装外套，他把手揣在兜里回头看了一眼，马上就移开视线。他的眉毛还皱着，笑却已经没了。他看起来还想说什么，有很多话只要他张口就能从舌尖里钻出来，但是这回他转身走了，连头也没回。

“现在你不仅欠我五十块钱，还欠我一个解释了。”Brenda在他旁边点着嘴唇。

Thomas敷衍地嘟哝一句。即便这是你的好朋友，你也不能在她敲诈了你一笔之后还让你给她讲故事。

“随便你，我相信Minho会讲得更有趣。”Brenda说，“我讨厌情侣吵架拿我当挡剑牌，五十块钱一点也不多，我应该加到一百。”

无所谓。他啤酒喝得有点多，Newt的背影消失在一个头发染成红色的男人后面了。他需要再喝几杯，然后回家睡一觉。他就知道这是一个彻头彻尾的坏主意。该死的。

 

他啤酒喝得有点多，还有些别的什么酒。总之他现在头很疼，膀胱也很疼。好不容易找到厕所，等他系上拉链转过身。突然一个隔间的门开了。

他之前说过这是最坏的一天吗，好吧那让他再说一遍，这他妈是最坏的一天。

Newt西装上粘着一块一块的污渍，膝盖湿透了，头发和衣服都乱糟糟的，扣子解到第三颗。

如果这还不够，要再加上别的的话，那就是他整个人都要挂在一个深色皮肤的人身上了。

Thomas觉得自己坚持得挺好的。他不去查Newt的FB主页，不去查他的任何社交网络的消息动态。他相信——别问他为什么，他就是知道——Newt不会单身太久的。他说过Newt永远是最受欢迎的一个。天哪，他只是不想让这些真正出现在他眼前。你知道——有些东西真的一旦出现就不能假装无济于事了。

瞧瞧他！今天晚上甚至还有个冒牌的女朋友替他和他的前男友说了两句话。他还没来得及沾沾自喜，转眼就看见他的前男友和另一个男人湿漉漉地从厕所的隔间里出来了。

Thomas后退半步，否则他会拔腿就跑。

他听见Newt在他身后叫他。“Tommy？”那人说，有点可怜兮兮的。他一定是出现了幻觉，因为Newt从来都不会可怜兮兮的。

“嘿。”他装出一副欣庆的语气，音调高出八百度，他听见自己尖利的声音，像是被从细细的嗓子眼里硬生生地拉出来，“太巧了！抱歉，我什么也没看到！”

厕所里安静得像是被施过隔音咒语。Newt身边那个男人一直都在充满敌意地看他，然后重重地咳了一声。

“他喝得太多，我带他来厕所吐。”那个男人平平板板地说，Newt捂着脸说“Alby——”，好吧他现在知道他叫Alby了，“小子，把你脑子清干净，没有你想得那些狗屎。”

你会读心吗？你怎么知道我他妈在想什么？Thomas心想，他在想什么，这两个人来一场口交或者性爱吗，像他和Newt之前做过的那样。

哦。Thomas只是想。哦。

他尴尬又如释重负。Alby朝着他走过来。Thomas有一瞬间以为对方捏紧的拳头会挥在他脸上，但其实Alby只是把Newt丢给他。Newt踉跄着又骂了句脏话，Thomas不可救药地觉得妈的那可真性感。

他的眼前还是一片晕乎乎的色块，Newt靠在他身上，这样他的耳朵里也只剩下嗡嗡的鸣音。Thomas低头试图扶他，Newt勉强地让自己站直了。

“Tommy——”他低声说，好像有什么话没出口就被掐碎在喉咙里。他站直了比Thomas还要高一点，Thomas含糊地答应了。他伸手去碰Newt的肩膀，对方靠过来以后的一瞬间就猛地抽身。Thomas顺着对方见了鬼一样的眼神向镜子里瞄了一眼：他的耳侧有Brenda留下来的口红印。

Newt在理西装，他看起来没那么醉醺醺了。他正徒劳地试着抚平衬衫上的褶皱，Thomas发现他的手有一点发抖。他就这样盯着他，想能看出些别的什么，但他从来都看不透Newt，是不是？他总是自以为是地自己已经了解了。

“我没有女朋友。”Thomas突然说，“Brenda只是个朋友，很好的那种。”

他说出来的下一秒就后悔了。要是把这种事总看成一场要命的游戏那他就从没赢过Newt。他不受控制地想起来某一次他们打了一下午的任天堂，Newt抹掉了他所有的最高纪录，直到现在还存在电脑里抹不掉。“NEWT”这四个字母的后面紧跟着一个碍眼的笑脸（:-)）。

Newt对他眨了眨眼睛，酒精让他迟钝又显得无辜。

Thomas叹口气，四下张望着找刚才那个叫“Alby”的人，这才发现前面被漆成绿色的门紧闭，对方早就不知道什么时候离开了。四周只能听见不远处水管的漏水声，还有两个人沉重的呼吸声。

Newt在他身边他就不能分心，这个陋习到现在都没能改正。

现在好像全世界只剩下他俩了。他要把Newt弄出去。

Thomas迷迷糊糊想，他拉起Newt一只胳膊架在自己肩上。坏主意，现在他整个世界都弥漫着一股呕吐物和Newt的味道，后者浓烈得熏得他鼻子疼眼睛也疼。下一秒他眼泪真流下来了，因为Newt挣扎的动作打中了他的眼眶。

“操。”Thomas捂住眼睛弯腰，眼泪哗哗地从抵住的关节上向外漏。Newt忙不迭去扶他。他们两个人以别扭的姿势纠结在一起，Newt握住他的手腕，很认真地看他露在外面的一只眼睛，眼球亮得要命。

“所以说。”他问，“你没有女朋友？”

Thomas紧咬住牙关。他百分之百确定自己只要张开嘴蹦出来的就是一连串的脏话。但是他的手腕还在Newt手里，对方的手像是捕兽夹，被夹住了就逃不开。他握得很紧，

Thomas几乎听到骨头摩擦的声音。

“这不关你的事。”他试着平静地一字一顿，显然失败了。他能听出自己的尾音打着转地上翘，像一个疑问句。这不是他们应该讨论的话题。“宝贝，你把我甩了，就不该对我的交往对象评头论足。”

“我说的是‘分开一段时间’。”Newt发出一声干巴巴的笑，“天哪，我可不是甩了你的那一个。”他松开手，看起来想起了什么。刚刚的动作让他跪在了地上，现在他正蹒跚地站起来。“抱歉。”他小声地说，“这不关我的事。”

Thomas扯住对方衣服的领子把他拽过来，愤怒顺着血管在他的耳朵里鼓噪。他本来就头昏眼花，现在Newt已经越过了他的视野盲区。

“你在怪我吗？”他没控制住自己的嗓音，Newt有点疲惫地皱眉看他。

Newt的手指像是漫不经心一样捋过Thomas的头发，“我去找你的时候看到你和另一个人在一起。”他收住声。

Thomas的脑袋是粘嗒嗒的浆糊，他用力地回想，然后爆发出一声巨大的呛笑。

“没有。”他否认道。想起来当时不远处的人影和派对上的某个女孩，他们接吻到Newt的身影消失。“没有。”他又重复了一遍。

Newt跪坐回地上，他看起来醉得小脑失调。卫生间的脏水弄湿了他昂贵的西裤，变深的部分让他狼狈又可笑。他垂着头，Thomas盯着他的头顶。接着他推着Thomas的胸膛“砰”地摁在厕所的瓷砖墙壁上，他膝盖以上挺直的身子比几近躺靠在墙上的Newt要高出去一点。他低头吻住Thomas。

Thomas扶住Newt的胯向自己的方向拉，另一只手向上伸着去够Newt的后脑，手指插进他柔软又湿漉漉的头发里用力地回吻。这个Newt像是幻觉，Thomas也没空想对方到底是不是幻觉了。吻里有酒精味和奇怪的苦味，Newt的口水淌到Thomas的下巴上流过喉咙。Thomas抚住他的脸，拇指在对方脸颊上缓慢地摩挲。

“我很想你。”Thomas听见那个所谓的幻觉说。他睁开眼以后看到Newt亮晶晶的眼睛，离他极近，他的嘴唇还在摩擦着Thomas的嘴唇。

Thomas忍不出要嗤笑出来，又倒吸口气。因为Newt矮着身子舔了Thomas刚才被撞出来的眼泪。该死他真该走了。“你喝多了。”Thomas说，他最终还是心软地亲Newt的鼻梁，安慰他也安慰自己。

“对。”Newt大方地说，他的嘴角弯起来，“喝醉了的人总有点特权。”

他看上去很清醒，然而Thomas清楚那只是假象，下面还盖着些朦朦胧胧的惶恐。要是Thomas再说一句什么话，Newt就会拖着他的全部意志力和自尊离开这里，然后再也不露面。他不相信Newt不知道今天他会出现，这人是个总要把所有事情都安排得滴水不漏的强迫症。

“你真是个混蛋。”Thomas说，他对自己笑起来，因为全世界可能只有他一个人会这么觉得。他扯着Newt的小臂把他温柔向下拉，这回不是亲吻，只是一个拥抱。他退让地当做Newt全部都是真心话，而Newt埋在他颈窝里的脸发出几近于无的闷闷哼笑。

 

 

END


	2. Burning Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们喝多了酒，他们是最好的朋友，所以这是再正常不过的一个决定——更别提他们两个正十七岁。

Thomas也不知道这是怎么开始的，他脑子里甚至没装下他喝进去的上一口酒的品种。Newt站在他对面，嘴边有不欲多话而陷下去的酒窝，眉毛眼睛笑得弯起来。所以他也跟着大笑。他记得他们两个人一起大笑。下一个他意识到的动作就是他的手指扣住Newt的后脑，对方张开的嘴唇和柔软的舌头。

他身后抵着门。楼下派对吵得像是有人刚刚放了把火，有尖叫声和巨大的不成调的鼓点声，几乎形成具象撞在墙上又弹回来。Thomas弓起背，肋骨撞到对方的肋骨。两个人黏在一起像是粘得死紧的魔术贴。他连皮带扣都顾不上解开，Newt的手指伸进打开的拉锁里，隔着内裤揉搓Thomas鼓起的阴茎。

Thomas大声骂了一句，或者说，他试图大声骂一句，结果跳出来的只是一声巨大的呻吟。他手忙脚乱地去解开自己的皮带，上身前倾向Newt那里索取另一个吻。Newt显然也想做同样的动作，他们的手指在皮带扣上碰到一起，然后像藤蔓植物一样十只手指相互纠缠，鼻子砰地一下撞到对方的。Thomas略微吃痛地向后躲了躲，在Newt吃吃笑声里很快找到了正确的角度。

Thomas在Newt的口腔里尝到朗姆酒的味道。他抵住对方舌根，舌尖上有一丝甜味，接着划过牙齿。Thomas扯着对方的裤子将人拉近，裤腰从胯骨上向下滑，他的手指陷进对方的屁股里，Newt从喉咙里发出一声含糊的低吟，贴得他更近了一点。他的阴茎紧紧贴着对方的大腿。

要不是因为喘不过气他们也不会分开一会儿。Thomas转了转眼睛，发现脸上挂着某种疯狂的傻笑，可他又止不住。Newt的裤子概概挂在屁股上，他自己的裤子也已经被松开，勃起的阴茎将内裤顶出一个帐篷，顶端已经浸透了。

Thomas在Newt脱下他内裤的时候把脸埋在他的脖子里，舌头舔他的颈侧动脉。Newt咕哝出一个单音，Thomas近乎满意地发现对方身体的震颤不是一个自己的幻觉。他的笑声被吞没在Newt的皮肤上，紧接着噎在Newt握住他阴茎的瞬间。Newt粗粗撸动几下。Thomas闷哼一声，下意识去推掇他的肩膀。对方松开手，小心翼翼向后缩了缩。

“我不能……”Thomas停了一下，呛出一声古怪的大笑，“我不能在门上就射出来。”

Newt愣了一秒，Thomas几乎可以看出他小声地嘀咕些什么时脑子里写出来的字。随后他也跟着咧开嘴，又露出那个酒窝。Thomas晕乎乎地凑过去吻，嘴唇贴在对方的嘴角。他抬眼看见Newt的瞳孔像是猫一样地放大，在黑眼瞳里看见自己倒影。Newt目不转睛地盯回来，他看上去像是松了一口气，剩下的情绪搅合成一团，超过了Thomas的理解范畴。他可从来都不是擅长读心的那一个。

酒精在他脑子里膨胀成一个气泡般的真空区域，快感和头痛一起密密匝匝扎在他的头顶，让他隐约有些喘不上气。他向后倒在床上，拉着Newt一起陷进柔软的床铺。Newt撑起身子，趴在他的正上方，放大的脸有模糊的表情和模糊的五官。

他挣开自己的裤子，踢到床下。Newt的裤子挂在膝盖，他伸手帮他拽下来，这回他们皮肤蹭到一起。Newt跨坐在Thomas的腿上。灯还亮着，Thomas觉得Newt这辈子都没有这么乱糟糟过。他的脸颊通红，头发四处乱翘，嘴唇因为过度亲吻发肿，然后他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。Thomas吸进去的空气卡在鼻腔里。

Newt直起腰，把上衣脱掉扔到一边，露出纤瘦却肌肉分明的上半身。他的身体在昏黄的灯光下显得不那么苍白，脖子上的一条银链子在赤裸的胸口晃动，红晕连到腹部向下。Thomas凑去亲吻Newt银链下的皮肤，唾液留在起伏的肌肉上。Newt呻吟着仰过头，在Thomas含住他一边乳头的时候揪住他的头发。Newt的闷哼声短促但尖利，Thomas掐住他的腰，食指陷在腰窝，拇指流连在平坦小腹。

“操。”Newt含糊地轻声说，“操我，Tommy。”

这里不知道是谁的卧室，但不管怎样Thomas在床头柜里找到了润滑剂。Newt自己的手指插进头发，把它们捋到脑后。他咬住下嘴唇，似乎有些紧张。这明显不应该，Thomas把它归于自己紧张所带出来的错觉。他等这个等了一世纪，是不是？而Newt像是打个响指就能让全世界蜂拥而至。

明天早上Newt会清醒，他也会清醒，然后他们会一致决定这是一个再坏不过的主意。没有人应该和你的朋友上床。但Thomas知道对于他自己来说这个决定绝不是一时兴起。他整晚的视线不停歇地掠过对方的嘴唇和手指和眼睛和他身上的任何一个地方，对方和其他人的接触甚至对话都让嫉妒像着起的火一样烧灼着他。或者更早，更早以前开始，他就开始避免和对方过于亲近——的原因是他太想和他再亲近一些了。

 

他把润滑剂蘸在一根手指上。Thomas不常干这种事，和男人他更是活脱脱的第一次。润滑剂滑溜溜又冰凉地顺着他的手指淌到手心里，他抬起头看向Newt不知道自己是否已经获得许可，对方看过来的眼神里几乎有爱意。他有点慌张，但绝不是畏缩。惊喜猛烈得像一计过量大麻，也像是火箭撞进他脑子里。

“快点。”Newt催他。

他把手指插进Newt的身体里，因为Newt紧绷的身体而感到同样的紧张。他试着抽插几下，感受着和女孩全然区别的感觉。还有更强烈的：NEWT的内壁柔软地挤压着他的手指。

很快Newt用亲吻催他再加一根。他试探性地捅进去，Newt跨在他身上用牙齿撕开保险套，Thomas窒息地发现这画面有多满足。他替他把保险套套在阴茎上，Thomas挺了挺身，这次他没用Newt提示就插进去第三根。

Newt拱起背，嘴里乱七八糟地喃喃自语。Thomas极度富有探索精神的手指在对方身体里缓慢地旋转，他发现Newt正在放松下来，而且自己也是，有一秒钟他觉得自己可以假装自己很擅长，因为Newt喉咙里发出野兽般的噎声，他猛地抓住Thomas的手臂。Thomas把手指抽出来，替上自己的分身挤进去。

包裹住他手指的部分现在包裹着他的阴茎，他插到底的时候终于把憋在嗓子里的一口气吐了出来。Newt的手撑在Thomas的身体上，Thomas的一只手扶住对方的腰帮他保持平衡，指腹下意识地在突起的胯骨上摩挲。他知道有一个位置。

Newt发出的高亢而不受控制的呻吟声像一声尖叫。Thomas被鼓励地用顶上他刚刚碾过那一点，Newt的指尖用力得像要把Thomas的肋骨抠出来，顶端挺立在空气里，渗出的白液滴在他的小腹上。

作为一个彻头彻尾的错误来说，和Newt的性不应该这么好，甚至超过他所有做过的梦，和任何一种青春期想象。Newt的喉结有汗味的腥咸，随着吞咽的动作上下滚动，Thomas用牙尖在对方喉咙上留下一串吻痕。

被闷在嗓子里的尖叫让Newt听起来像在呜咽，下一次Thomas在前列腺上的顶撞让Newt低哼一声，双腿一软。Newt指甲在Thomas身上留下月牙形的掐痕，他凑过去想把对方嘴边流出的涎水舔干净，结果更多的淌到他的侧脸和脖颈上，留下潮湿的亮痕。

润滑剂摩擦时的渍渍水声和肉体撞击的声音让喊声都不显得那么响。Newt嘴里发出的一连串的诅咒也没能掩饰住他的颤抖。Thomas掐住他的臀瓣，Newt在Thomas用舌尖挑弄他乳首的时候头向后高高仰过去。

Newt猛地射了出来，精液喷洒在Thomas的小腹和胸前。而Thomas的手像钳子一样抓紧Newt的腰不让他挣脱，在Newt高潮时的高声呻吟和无法控制的颤抖中最后冲刺几下才拱起背，阴囊贴紧Newt的臀肉，呻吟着射进Newt的体内。

他的脑子像迎上正中午直射的太阳光，有那么一会儿一片空白。回过神来时他的手还掐在Newt的腰上。他连忙松开了些，心想着明早那里大概会有奇怪的淤痕，但仍舍不得把手从对方身上移开。两个人沉默地喘着粗气。Newt撑起身子，腿软得无处着力却试图从他身上下去。Thomas突然意识到心里有一个声音像小姑娘一样撒泼打滚地尖叫，他得努点力才不会让那声音从自己嘴里发出来。

Newt躺到他身边，用手肘把他往床中间赶了赶。

Thomas茫茫然地为他挪开一片空位，Newt头躺在他颈边，汗味和洗发水味混合在一起飘进他鼻子。他把保险套从自己软下来了的阴茎上扯下来，没扎紧的口儿里的精液流到他大腿上。

他准备说点什么，结果被打断。Newt的声音略微嘶哑，Thomas下意识不去想他刚才的呻吟和尖叫。

“Minho会杀了我们的。”

Thomas疑惑了一秒为什么是Minho，下一秒他突然意识到这个房间的主人。

他没想笑，但笑声猛然间爆发在他的喉咙里。然后他听见Newt的笑声，他在无法扼制的爆笑里在Newt嘴边偷走一个快速的吻。

“一定会的。”他说，他捧着Newt的下巴，这个角度有点别扭，但他还是成功地把自己的额头贴在对方的面颊上，“我们会死得很惨：头，四肢，还有一地的血。”

Thomas能感觉到Newt像他一样放松下来，好像一头狮子变成毛绒绒的猫咪，贴紧他的身体，推着长腿伸出一个懒腰。他才意识到对方先前的身体远比他还要更紧绷。

“幸好他给你剩下了点别的。”Newt懒洋洋地说，手指攀上Thomas的大腿，暗示性的在他的内侧肌肤上划来划去。

Thomas打了个激灵，酒精让阴茎哆嗦了一下却没站起来。Newt压住下唇掩饰喷出来的嗤笑，Thomas半真半假地瞪他。

“我们应该趁着没人发现我们以前赶快走人。”Newt提建议，他的头还枕在Thomas的肩膀上，所以一点说服力也没有。

床单黏糊糊卷在他们身上，被蹂躏得皱成一团，沾满腥咸气味。Minho杀了他们的另一个理由。Thomas漫不经心地用指甲抠Newt肚皮上干涸的精液。“可我不想动。”他假装呜咽着抱怨。

Newt响亮地呛笑一声，用五指勾住Thomas的骨关节，放在嘴边轻咬出一个浅牙印。他要睡不睡地半耷着眼看着白印褪色。“好吧。”Thomas在对方带着笑意的声音里闭上眼，攥紧了手指，完全没准备撒开，“那我们至少可以活到太阳升起来。”Newt说。

“躺在一起，裸着，活到明天早上。完全值得。”Thomas强调道。

他在沉入睡眠之前感到Newt大笑时的呼吸喷在他的耳蜗里。

 

END


	3. This is how we ever met

* * *

 

**1\. Newt**

 

他脑子里总得装下点别的什么东西，别的东西，就是指除了下周要考的数学公式他的贝斯谱子还有该死的现在餐桌尽头站着的穿着见鬼的紫色的T恤衫的人以外的所有、任何东西。你看这就是他需要想点别的东西的原因，那个要命好看的橄榄球队员又看过来了。

Newt正在假装好奇对方脑袋上那幅画的意义，好像穿过整个房间看远处墙上的一幅画而不是盯着一个人就会显得不那么诡异。然后等他用余光瞥的时候那个人已经转过身子和他带来的女伴开始聊天，给他剩下一个背影。

他们聊起天。这时候按理说Newt他应该把视线挪开了。他的眼睛从画框挪到壁纸，天花板上有水渍而吊灯里积了厚厚一层灰。然后他又想起刚才紧盯着的那幅画，意识到自己根本没注意画上画的是什么。

于是他又看了一眼。

那个人不知道因为什么话题紧张兮兮地笑起来，一秒钟之后Newt才意识到自己也跟着在笑。他被自己吓了一跳，更可怕的是没觉得有什么意外。他终于又把目光移回到那幅画上，这一次他终于看清了那上面画着一片草坪。草坪，草地，草原，或者类似的词。他绷紧了嘴角，搞不明白自己笑的意义。那个橄榄球队员第一次出现在他的眼前的时候像现在的Newt自己一样是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，就在一片草坪旁边。Newt隔很远就看见了他在大声地笑，像某种棕色的大型犬，某种，他对这种动物的具体类别一向不在行。

他现在可听不见那个人有没有在笑，他们之间隔着整整一间屋子。而且也不是他故意想要看向那个方向。那个人刚把手里举着的啤酒放下来，不知道是喝空了还是没有。

哦，Newt又在看那个人了。

他需要找更多的法子让自己不要举止异常，从那么远的地方目不转睛地盯着对方显然完全不是一个好主意。他应该现在回家，而不是坐在一把硌人的椅子上，周围环绕着啤酒瓶和腻在一起的情侣和正在勾搭的未来情侣。他原本就不应该来这里，不是在死线将近的时候参加派对，不管给出再好的理由都不行。

那个人可不只是个好理由，他是最好的那种，大概。大概是吧。

他的女伴朝他这里看过来。

Newt正坐着椅子上的软垫破了一个大洞，薄薄一层棉花从里面张牙舞爪地漏出来。他总算知道椅子这么硌人的原因了，好像他先前在乎一样。他突如其来地特别在乎，软垫的编织手法和成分啊之类，而不是那边的对话进行到了什么部分。他内心中的百分之八十的部分在尖叫着那个女人在和那个人说他是个变态，剩下百分之二十在交叉着十字祈祷他们根本就没有注意到他。

他想得太多了。他来派对是需要酒。加了太多可乐的威士忌和加了太多雪碧的朗姆，还有永远喝不完的一地的便宜啤酒，他只要伸手就从旁边醉醺醺的随便一个什么人手里拿走一瓶。对这才是他所期待的，至少不是这个，不是这些。

有很长一段时间Chuck都惹人心烦地像只聒噪乌鸦一样跟在他后面，然后跟他讲他遇见一个多可爱的女孩，没日没夜、不眠不休地在讲，直到Newt终于说服他约那女孩出去才得以告终。该死。现在他发现自己找到问题的解决方案了，但是不这不可能这是一个绝不会发生的小概率事件。

Newt总应该现在站起身，端着这瓶酒过去，说些什么俏皮话风流话来开启话题就像他一如既往擅长的那样。他现在拿不准他自己想做什么了。如果他只想交个朋友的话他们大概已经可以坐在一起聊橄榄球和乐队，但也说不定他想要更多东西，更多他以前从来没有过也从来不渴望的一些他也得不到的乱七八糟的东西。

比如说他能像Minho那样举着一瓶酒走过去。

然后Newt看着Minho走了过去。他们像是老朋友一样熟络地聊了起来。什么，Newt从来没有听Minho提到过——

再然后，哦操，Minho搂住了他的肩膀。当然是了，他早就该知道这是Minho的朋友。世界上所有的人都是Minho的朋友，没有例外。更何况Minho跟他说起过他最近有多痴迷一个女孩。不对，女孩。操。Minho搂着那个人的肩膀朝他的方向走过来。Newt把翘起的腿放下了。他不知道该站起来还是就这样坐着比较好，他们走得更近了，而且确凿无疑是他的位置。他在椅子上不安地动了动，现在他迎上那个人的目光。对方近到足够让自己看到他涨红的脸上冲他露出发自内心的咧嘴一笑。

“你们一定得见见对方。”Minho大声说，他一只手拍拍Newt的肩膀，另一只手勒紧Thomas的脖子。Newt根本没法把眼神从他身上移开，在另外某个时间线也许他可以不做得这么赤裸又明显。但是此时此刻他根本一点也他妈的不在乎因为对方笑得脸颊通红而且冲他伸出了手——

“嗨我是Thomas。”那个见鬼英俊的人——现在是Thomas——对他说。

 

* * *

 

 

**2\. Teresa**

 

Thomas在揉他的头发，试图把它们搞得整齐一点。Teresa站在他旁边专心致志挑选着餐桌上的蛋糕。

“我看起来怎么样？”他问。

“糟透了。”女人说，她头都没抬地翻了个白眼，“你的T恤颜色像个被踩烂的茄子，我早告诉过你换一件。”

Thomas沉默了一会儿，时间久到Teresa把注意力从她的蛋糕上移开。

Thomas正低头紧张地看着她。

“他在那儿。”他说，浑身僵直，“我应该去说什么吗？”

Teresa越过Thomas的肩头向那边看。

“哇哦。”她现在有点兴致勃勃了，“你没说过他这么帅。”

Thomas没理她。

“我该说什么？”他问，“天气，天气怎么样？要么说我很喜欢你的歌？”

“他在看你。”Teresa突然说。

她有点高兴地看着Thomas拼命忍着回头的样子。

“也有可能在看那幅画。对，你前面那幅，特别丑的那幅。你可以拿这个做话题，‘嗨，你也喜欢草坪吗？我最喜欢抱着一个球在上面跑来跑去，像条拉布拉多。’”

“我恨你。”Thomas说，他双眼目空地盯着Teresa后面的墙，“我恨你，我就知道带你过来没有任何用处。”

“再说一次你第一次见到他的样子？”

Thomas从嗓子里咕哝一声。

“我去给正在后台帮忙的Chuck送东西，他的乐队在前面，他在弹贝斯。”

“然后你碰翻了手脚架，倒下来的手脚架撞到衣物架，衣物架又撞到化妆台，引发了一场空前的大灾难。”Teresa快活地说，“你在被发现是罪魁祸首以前就溜走了。你看，我在这里是为了不让你搞砸一切。”

“我觉得你会搞砸一切。”Thomas诚心诚意地对他的好友说，后者嗤笑一声。

“而你甚至不敢去问个好。”她指出。

他拿起一瓶啤酒却没喝，把它换到右手，过一会儿又把它换到左手，酒瓶外凝的水珠粘得他的手心湿答答的。

“万一他是直的呢？”Thomas压低的声音从嗓子里发出来像是在嘶嘶。

“那我不介意一会儿再去做个自我介绍。”Teresa说。

她在Thomas的瞪视下又吃了一口蛋糕。

“我真恨你。”Thomas说。

“得了吧，你爱我。”她用拿叉子的手轻拍Thomas的侧脸，“所有人也爱你，所有的男孩和女孩，所以别担心。笑一个。”

Thomas犹犹豫豫地咧开嘴。

“好极了。”Teresa心不在焉地点评道，她停了几秒，用下巴点了点他的身后，“那个人是谁？”

她示意的那个人一把搂住了Thomas的肩膀。

“Minho，这是Teresa。Teresa，这是Minho，我的队友。”

Teresa对他微笑：“我喜欢橄榄球。”

Minho笑得像朵炸开了的向日葵。

“她在骗你。”Thomas插话，Teresa在想要怎么才能不动声色地用高跟鞋跟碾过他的脚，“她只喜欢待在图书馆里做数学题。”

Minho看起来一点也不觉得困扰，他把头仰过去大笑：“你一定会喜欢我另一个朋友。他是个弹贝斯的朋克，课余爱好是背数学公式。”

他们盯着他。

Thomas看上去像是被什么东西掐住了脖子。

“事实上他就在这儿，他坐在那边。你想打个招呼吗？我想让你打个招呼。”Minho说，Teresa下定结论他喝得不少，“我的两个最好的朋友。”

Thomas的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红，她觉得他会被自己的舌头噎死。Minho带着他转了个身，朝着，对，那个方向，走过去。

她必须用舌尖拼命抵住牙齿才能把笑声都咽回去。

 

* * *

  

**3\. Thomas**

 

他对流行音乐没有任何见解，他分不太清楚贝斯和吉他，而这也不存在任何影响。除了十分钟以前有一个人从他旁边走过去，背着不知道是吉他还是贝斯。

但没有人会在乎吉他还是贝斯的问题，那个人撞了他一下然后小声对他说对不起。他抬起头来的时候距离近得Thomas能看到他眼角的细纹，金色睫毛弯弯翘翘，凹下去的眼窝深得像是环形山。

他想他在走廊里站了五秒钟的时候幸好只有他一个人，否则绝对会被嘲笑到下辈子。

等到音乐响起来的时候Thomas仍然没能分出来刚才从他身边走过去的那个人身上背着的究竟是吉他还是贝斯，大概主要是因为同时响起的乐器太多了。现在那个人穿着黑色夹克站在台上，简直能把全世界踩在脚底下。他在铺天盖地挤压着他的摇滚声里把Chuck扯到一边问他“那个人是谁？”

Chuck花了挺久的时间才搞明白Thomas在问谁。

“NEWT！”他在巨大的音乐声里冲他喊，“他叫NEWT！”

相比较起来，只有名字没有任何用，Thomas想知道他说话的语音语调还有兴趣爱好和业余生活。再详细一点，他想知道他紧张或者高兴时候的小动作，看书时候的眼神，要么演奏时候的表情。

他朝对方演奏那个方向看过去，灯光亮得他眯起眼。台上的几个人模糊得像是被用黑色卡纸剪下来的，Newt特为尤甚。

偷偷摸摸绕去后台完全、不是、一个、好主意。

他现在知道Newt演奏时候的表情了。他知道他笑起来的样子。Thomas向后退了两步，他头昏脑涨，所以也不能全怪他——然后脚手架在他旁边“砰”地翻到在地上，发出巨大的一声噪音，甚至连音乐声都没能盖过去。

 

“这不是最惨的。”他把脸埋在枕头里，模模糊糊地对Teresa说，后者毫不掩饰地嘲笑他是一个恋爱中的小姑娘，“我不知道自己碰翻了多少东西。”

“我一点也不想知道你碰翻了多少东西。”他的好友对他说，“我只想知道你们有那么多共同的朋友，为什么你还是他妈没有要到他的电话？”

Thomas在手机响起来的时候含糊不清地嘟哝着几个没有意义的单音，然后声音戛然而止。他盯着屏幕看了好一会儿。

“想去派对吗？”片刻以后他问Teresa，后者高高地挑起眉毛。

 

END


End file.
